Una visita
by Melii-Chan
Summary: Miku Hatsune una princesa que no se espera la visita de su amor de infancia y la gemela de aquel, menos que aquel chico entrara a su habitación. Lemmon. Pésimo Summary :U


Me despierto, hoy Sábado, hoy otro día sola, como siempre claro.

Me baño, luego me visto.

Salgo de mi habitación. Mientras bajo las escaleras escucho como suena el teléfono.

Nadie contesta.

Cojo el aparato.

-_Hola?_ -Se escucha una voz chillona

-_Hola, soy la princesa Miku Hatsune ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar_? -Pregunto algo seria

-... -Silencio absoluto _-Mii-Chan eres tu!_ -Se me rompieron los tímpanos

-_Eh? Si..._

-_Soy Rin Kagamine! ¿Me recuerdas?_ -Oh, como olvidarle le veo todos los años obligatoria mente, tengo que ir a su palacio. Mas encima hasta el día de hoy me sigue gustando su hermano.

-_Claro, como olvidarte Rin-Chan_

-_¿Como estas? Te quería avisar que ahora en este momento yo y mi gemelo idiota ya estamos llegando de visita a tu palacio ADIÓS! -_Corta

-P-Pero... -Ah da igual, en fin hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Quien era?- Pregunta mi padre mientras se asoma por la cocina -¿Otro hombre?, recuerda que solo puedes estar hablando con un príncipe.

-Papá tengo ya 18 años puedo hacer lo que se me antoje -Suena el timbre y se abre la puerta de golpe

-Mii-Chan! -Grita Rin y se tira encima mio.

-Se me había olvidado decirte que vendrían los Kagamine.

-Y Len? -Le pregunto a Rin

-Viene con las maletas -Volteo a ver a mi padre en busca de respuestas, solo levanta un dedo. Eso significa un día con los Kagamine.

Rin se levanta al igual que yo. Pensar que tienen mi misma edad y Rin sigue igual de infantil

-Que traes en tu maleta? Piedras? -Dice Len que viene hacercandoce

-Diras en mis maletas

-No una de estas es mía

-No las dos son mías lee los papeles que están a los costados

-Rin es hermosa, y hermosa esta escrito con ''Z'' -Dice Len riéndose mientras Rin revisa las maletas a los lados, yo solo suelto risitas.

-En fin las 2 son mías

-No, no, una es mía no traje mas maletas y eso esta claro.

-Presta -Dice Rin quitando le las maletas de las manos a Len y las abre -Las dos tienen mis cosas y no es una broma creo que mi hermano va a tener que usar vestidos de Mii-Chan Hahahaha.

-Oh no, yo no le emprestare mis vestidos a Len- Digo soltando risitas

-Bueno, creo que tendrán que ver un día entero desnudo por el palacio

Pasan las horas llenas de peleas entre nosotros, lo cual es muy gracioso ya se esta haciendo de noche y mis padres se fueron a dormir al igual que los Kagamine creo...Entro al cuarto de baño de mi habitación para darme una ducha, pienso en que pasaría si se quedaran mas tiempo los Kagamine, me quedo como siempre hundida en mis pensamientos. Salgo de cuarto de baño me pongo mi pijama y como estamos en verano es muy desabrigador, me acuesto y siento a alguien a mi lado el cual me abrasa.

-Oh Mii-Chan espere tanto para esto -Y era una voz masculina, era la voz de Len quien me mordía el cuello, luego el hombro, no podía hacer nada ya que me tenia amarrada a sus brazos. Me empieza a dar besos en mis mejillas las cuales están ardiendo, consiguió hacer que me volviera a el, me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, no correspondí no quiero hacerlo si va a ser forzado, el podría ser mi amor desde los 6 pero si el beso va a ser de esta forma...No.

Me separo de el

-¿Que sucede? Se que te gusto desde pequeños -Y no lo puedo negar- Esta es tu oportunidad Linda.

-Si lo vas a hacer así...yo no...Vete

-¿Y como es así? -Dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el

-Len, no

-¿No que? ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo? -Pues si quiero...pero yo soy virgen y el no, eso es lo que no me gusta

-De seguro soy otro cubo de azucarillo para el Té

-Y quieres azúcar? Tu eres realmente dulce, deja hacerte mía...Mii-Chan -Lo ultimo lo dijo sensualmente

-No

-Te lo pedí de buenas y no quisiste, tu te la buscaste -Se pone encima mio y me tira la camisa de un mordisco

-Len, no lo hagas...-se pone a lamer mis pechos y ahora...me doy cuenta de que esta desnudo, trato de quitármelo de encima pero me toma las muñecas

-No forcejees, lo haces mas difícil

-Ma... - No alcance a terminar la palabra ya que Len me beso para que me callara.

Rápidamente el me quito mis short y mis bragas y empezaba a introducir sus dedos mi entrepierna mientras yo gemía.

El me besaba como si se acabara el mundo uno tras de otro hasta que correspondí...creo que esto es mi punto débil

-Al fin, tienes sabor a fresas

-C-Calla -Dije desviando la vista de sus ojos

-No sabes con cuantas personas tuve que tener sexo para olvidarme de ti...lo cual no funciono -Me decía mientras me seguía besando.

* * *

Abro los ojos y mi cuarto esta inundado con un olor a banana.

Y acabo de recordar el por que.


End file.
